magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Items
This page is the masterlist of all items and equipment. Each section also has a sub-page with potentially additional information. Accessories Things to decorate parts other than the head. * Battle Boots * Blue Bowtie * Blue-ribboned Brooch * Charm of the Sleeping God * Creepy Doll * Cursed Coin * Cursed Doll * Elemental Ward * Emblem of Fury * Emerald Talisman * Fairy Panties * Fashionable Choker * Garak's Glyph * Lyrical Choker * Magic-Suppressing Charm * Malevolent Flame * Marianne's Print Panties * Nightthread Panties * Onyx Pendant * Portable Forcefield Generator * Seashell of Protection * See-through Underwear * Shiny Feather * Silk Gloves * Sparkling Ring * Starmetal Pendant * Striped Panties * White Panties Body Corsets, dresses, swimsuits and oh my. This armour slot contains two types of equipment: corsets and swimsuits. Eric(a) can initially not equip corsets, and has to gain this ability by talking to the ghost lady in the Ruined House after defeating Phantasmalia. * Blue Satin Corset * Blue School Swimsuit * Cursed Corset * Dark Robe of Protection * Dreamgirl Dress * Elegant Corset * Ivy Corset * Leather Corset * Red Latex Corset * Silky Corset * Slutty Sorceress Suit * Vintage Corset * Whalebone Corset * Witch's Corset Consumable Items These items can be used once for a specific effect. * Burning Feather * Cracked Golem Core * Cracked Mana Orb * Cracked Ward * Ethereal Dust * Faded Colours * Fairy's Dust * Ghostly Residue * Haunted Skull * Healing Salve * Honey * Infernal Elixir * Invigorating Potion * Kaylin's Healing Potion * Lume Elixir * Mind Stone * Mystical Essence * Purple Crystal * Poison Bottle * Red Seaweed Extract * Seal of Focus * Seal of Purity * Siren's Feather * Stoneskin Potion * White Crystal * Windspeed Potion Cores Cores, aside from the Subconceptual Vestige, provide new skills if equipped. When absorbed at Phyre's Tower, they also grant stat bonuses and Transformations. * Bee Core * Death Mist Core * Ice Core * Illusion Core * Insanity Core * Mimic Core * Plant Core * Shadow Core * Slime Princess' Core * Slime Queen's Core * Subconceptual Vestige * Water Core Headgear A proper magical girl needs a hair decoration or nice hat. Eric(a) can not initially equip headgear. To gain this ability, they have to speak with Nele at the camp at least once. * Blue Twin-Scrunchies * Bridal Veil * Crown of Darkness * Dark Hair Tie and Clips * Dreamthread Ribbon * Enticing Hairpin * Farysanian Flower * Frilly Headdress * Golden Hairband * Heart Hairclip * Large Ribbon * Lovely Witch Hat * Magical Hairpin * Purple Ribbon * Rabbit Ears * Star Hairclips * Yellow Ribbon Key Items Important items to solve puzzles or convince other people to help out. * Brass Key * C-4 Package * Earth Key * Emerald Rod * Encoded Letter * Fire Key * Hair Ointment * Handle * Infinite Water Bottle * Key Card * Key to Marianne's Office * Kitchen Knife * Magical Crystal * Magical Fan * Magical Water * Maid Café Flyer * Mana Orb * Music Sheet * Phyre's (?) Diary * Red-hot Lantern * Rope * Rusty Key * Screwdriver * Sea Witch's Gemstone * Silver Key * Slime Sample * Spectral Lantern * Strange Trinket * Tile * Vir Shaped Charge * Water Key * Wind Key Weapons Things to bash magicos with. Eric(a) * Pink Heart Wand ** Starting equipment. * Enchantress Wand * Icy Wand * Lovely Heart Wand * Wand of the Tentacled One Alice * Cursed Knife ** Starting equipment. * Dreamforged Dagger * Killer's Dagger * Witch Doll Natalie * Pure Love's Lace ** Starting equipment. * Prismatic Whip * Romantic Incinerator * The Discipliner Veronica * Imperial Sceptre ** Starting equipment. * Marble Sceptre * Tyrant's Fist * Witch Queen's Sceptre Gyaru Isabelle * Zzzap Ray Wand ** Starting equipment, cannot be changed. Wendy * Umbrella Blade ** Starting equipment, cannot be changed. Catherine * Staff of Destruction ** Starting equipment, cannot be changed. Category:Browse Category:MC: Items